1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gyroscopes, and in particular to planar resonator gyroscopes or inertial sensors and their operation. More particularly, this invention relates to the control and damping of isolated planar resonator inertial sensors and gyroscopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical gyroscopes are used to determine direction of a moving platform based upon the sensed inertial reaction of an internally moving proof mass. A typical electromechanical gyroscope comprises a suspended proof mass, gyroscope case, pickoffs, torquers and readout electronics. The inertial proof mass is internally suspended from the gyroscope case that is rigidly mounted to the platform and communicates the inertial motion of the platform while otherwise isolating the proof mass from external disturbances. The pickoffs to sense the internal motion of the proof mass, the torquers to maintain or adjust this motion and the readout electronics that must be in close proximity to the proof mass are internally mounted to the case which also provides the electrical feedthrough connections to the platform electronics and power supply. The case also provides a standard mechanical interface to attach and align the gyroscope with the vehicle platform. In various forms gyroscopes are often employed as a critical sensor for vehicles such as aircraft and spacecraft. They are generally useful for navigation or whenever it is necessary to autonomously determine the orientation of a free object.
Older conventional mechanical gyroscopes were very heavy mechanisms by current standards, employing relatively large spinning masses. A number of recent technologies have brought new forms of gyroscopes, including optical gyroscopes such as laser gyroscopes and fiberoptic gyroscopes as well as mechanical vibratory gyroscopes.
Spacecraft generally depend on inertial rate sensing equipment to supplement attitude control. Currently this is often performed with expensive conventional spinning mass gyros (e.g., a Kearfott inertial reference unit) or conventionally-machined vibratory gyroscopes (e.g. a Litton hemispherical resonator gyroscope inertial reference unit). However, both of these are very expensive, large and heavy.
In addition, although some prior symmetric vibratory gyroscopes have been produced, their vibratory momentum is transferred through the case directly to the vehicle platform. This transfer or coupling admits external disturbances and energy loss indistinguishable from inertial rate input and hence leads to sensing errors and drift. One example of such a vibratory gyroscope may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,090 to Tang et al. which describes a symmetric cloverleaf vibratory gyroscope design and is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Other planar tuning fork gyroscopes may achieve a degree of isolation of the vibration from the baseplate, however these gyroscopes lack the vibrational symmetry desirable for tuned operation.
In addition, shell mode gyroscopes, such as the hemispherical resonator gyroscope and the vibrating thin ring gyroscope, are known to have some desirable isolation and vibrational symmetry attributes. However, these designs are not suitable for or have significant limitations with thin planar silicon microfabrication. The hemispherical resonator employs the extensive cylindrical sides of the hemisphere for sensitive electrostatic sensors and effective actuators. However its high aspect ratio and three-dimensional curved geometry is unsuitable for inexpensive thin planar silicon microfabrication. The thin ring gyroscope (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,958, which is incorporated by reference herein) while suitable for planar silicon microfabrication, lacks electrostatic sensors and actuators that take advantage of the extensive planar area of the device. Moreover, the case for this gyroscope is not of the same material as the resonator proof mass so that the alignment of the pickoffs and torquers relative to the resonator proof mass change with temperature, resulting in gyroscope drift.
Vibration isolation using a low-frequency seismic support of the case or of the resonator, internal to the case is also known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,751, which is incorporated by reference herein). However such increased isolation comes at the expense of proportionately heavier seismic mass and/or lower support frequency. Both effects are undesirable for compact tactical inertial measurement unit (IMU) applications because of proof mass misalignment under acceleration conditions.
Furthermore, the scale of previous silicon microgyroscopes (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,090) can not been optimized for navigation or pointing performance resulting in higher noise and drift than desired. This problem stems from dependence on out of plane bending of thin epitaxially grown silicon flexures to define critical vibration frequencies that are limited to 0.1% thickness accuracy. Consequently device sizes are limited to a few millimeters. Such designs exhibit high drift due to vibrational asymmetry or unbalance and high rate noise due to lower mass which increases thermal mechanical noise and lower capacitance sensor area which increases rate errors due to sensor electronics noise.
Scaling up of non-isolated silicon microgyros is also problematic because external energy losses will increase with no improvement in resonator Q and no reduction in case-sensitive drift. An isolated cm-scale resonator with many orders of magnitude improvement in three-dimensional manufacturing precision is required for very low noise pointing or navigation performance.
Conventionally machined navigation grade resonators such as quartz hemispherical or shell gyros have the optimum noise and drift performance at large scale, e.g. 30 mm and three-dimensional manufacturing precision, however such gyros are expensive and slow to manufacture. Micromachined silicon vibratory gyroscopes have lower losses and better drift performance at smaller scale but pickoff noise increases and mechanical precision decreases at smaller scale so there are limits to scaling down with conventional silicon designs. Conventional laser trimming of mechanical resonators can further improve manufacturing precision to some degree. However this process is not suitable for microgyros with narrow mechanical gaps and has limited resolution, necessitating larger electrostatic bias adjustments in the final tuning process.
Most recently, some planar resonator gyroscopes devices have been developed (such as a disc resonator gyroscope) which operate through the excitation and sensing of in-plane vibrational modes of a substantially solid planar resonator. These planar resonators obtain enhanced properties over designs such as the hemispherical or shell resonators by enabling greater drive and sensing area in a compact package that is more easily manufactured and packaged. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,931 by Shcheglov et al., issued Sep. 20, 2005 and entitled “INTEGRAL RESONATOR GYROSCOPE” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,163 by Shcheglov et al., issued May 9, 2006 and entitled “ISOLATED PLANAR GYROSCOPE WITH INTERNAL RADIAL SENSING AND ACTUATION.”
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for small, inexpensive, manufacturable planar gyroscopes with greatly improved performance for navigation and spacecraft payload pointing and other applications. To this end, there is also a need for systems and methods to operate such gyros to enhance their performance. As detailed below, the present invention satisfies these and other needs.